


Feels good, tastes good

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is So Done, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Severus Snape, not with Severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: He was shocked to find his mate is Harry Potter and he was even more shocked to find out that his mate is a werewolf and being poisoned.





	1. Chapter 1

The scar on his on his shoulder itches and his skin felt uncomfortable it always did as it led up towards the full moon coming. But he started to notices it felt worst months and he put it down to the soft sweet scent that has been floating around the school. Some places it was faint other places it was strong like someone had slapped him in the face. Lately, the scent would overcome and he would start to growl as he looked for the owner of the sweet scent. It turns out that the owner of said wonderful scent was none other than Harry Potter. 

The more time he spends around this sweet scent the more his wolf decided that Harry Potter is his mate and is itching for him to bite him. He decides that just to watch the teen until he could understand how the boy was emitting an omega scent when he was meant to be alpha. Severus frowned as he watched how the boy act around his friends he learnt that when Harry’s friends aren’t watching him or with him, he is a different person. He seems smaller more frighten as he watches the world around him. The potion master also notices that he liked to read a lot of books when he found time to be on his own, the teen would go to the library and hid in the back where no one would see him. 

Sometimes he wouldn’t even read he would just put his head down on the table and go to sleep. He would read his letters and then write his own before putting them away in his bag, But today something was different about the teen. Harry rushed in the library to his usual spot, he started to stagger he was really pale and covered in a layer of sweat. His hands shook as they went for his bag and his scent spiked turning into a soft musky smell, it made the wolf buries his claws into the wood of the bookshelves. Harry looked panicky as he grabbed his bag spilling some of the items onto the ground “Shit.” He pulled his bag up and pulled out a small potion bottle, the liquid was an off yellow he could see Harry was struggling to pull the cork out as his panic levels rose. But then the cork popped out and the dark haired teen was about to drink when Severus grabbed his wrist. 

Harry opens his eyes and looked up in fear at the potion master as he tried to move his wrist “Pro-Professor please I need to drink this!” He begged, as tears started to well up in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.   
“Who gave you this rubbish Potter!” he snarled as he took the potion bottle out of the teen’s hand and re-corked it before putting it in his pocket.  
“No, please sir you don’t understand if I don’t take it I…” Severus growled at him and Harry whimpered his eyes changing amber before he tilted his head offering his throat to him. For a moment froze and look the boy up and down with a frown.  
“This is a band for a reason…”  
“B-But Dumbledore said I have to take it!” He sobbed,  
“Dumbledore said?” He couldn’t believe that the old man would give this poison to his golden boy. 

He grabbed Harry by the wrist and then dragged him out of the library, there seems to be no one around as the potion master dragged him down the passage away that open up in the library leading down to the dungeon. “Please, Professor Snape I need the potion I don’t…”  
“Feel well? Have the shakes, feeling hot and cold?” Snape growled, as he pushed open the portrait door with a thwack and stepped into his private chambers. Harry looked around and watched the portrait give Snape the finger and then disappear from sight.  
“Y…Yes.” Harry said in shock, as he looked at the potion master as he walked over to a locked cabinet. With the wave, if his hand the ornate black cabinet, the bars across the doors of the cabinet weren’t just for decoration they slide back to let the door open with a click.   
“That is the potion; it makes you dependent on it. They use to give it to omega. ” Harry stood there blinking as he warped his arms around himself “The idea was to hide the smell of them being omega and to stop their heats. However, all it causes were many omegas to become sick as their heat was held off for years at a time until they either died or…” He stopped as he pulled out a small vial and then turned to face the teen.  
“Or?” Harry asked,  
“Or their heats took control in the worst kind of way; normally it just ends with their death.” He looked down at the pale 16-year-old and held out a potion bottle out to him shoving it into his hands. “Drink.” He hissed, Harry looked at it and shook his head. “Drink it!” He snarled. 

Harry whimpered as he took the cork out and then brought it up to his lip, and then downed it in one. The teen’s eyes widen as he looked up at the dark-haired professor and dropped the bottle to the floor. “Urrh w-what…” It tasted worst than any potion he has ever had. After a moment Harry doubled over and falls to his knees. “P-Professor!”  
“The only way to cure you is to make you sick, it isn’t pleasant but it’s far better than what potion was doing to you.” He told him as he watched as the teen threw up what looks like black tar onto the floor of his chambers. He turned away to let the teen continue to throw up the potion and went back to the cabinet and pulled out another vial. When he turned around he saw Harry still kneeling on the ground “How long have you been taking it?” He asked  
“S-Since I-I was bitten.” He gagged  
“When was that?”   
“14, I was bitten when I was 14.” He sobbed,  
“Stupid old goat!” He spat as he waved his wand at the pool of black vomit.

Severus then grabbed Harry’s arm again and pulled him up, the boy swayed his legs felt like jelly and he could barely stand. “Now drink this and we will talk more once you wake up.” Harry frowned and shook his head again.   
“Please sir no.” He begged  
“Potter you need to sleep to heal, your heat will hit you hard especially if you have never had one.” Harry still shook his head, his throat was raw and he really felt ill now. Severus growled lowly and pulled the teen in closer “Harry please drink this, I promise you all it will do is make you sleep.” He purred softly as his eyes turned amber, the omega open his mouth and let the alpha pour the potion into his mouth. This time the potion tasted like sweet lemons and he drunk the rest without a problem.

Putting the empty potion bottle down Severus then scoops up the teen and carries him over to another room. Harry hid his face into the alpha wolf’s chest seeking warmth and comfort “Your wolf?” Harry whispered the potion master chuckled   
“Have been since I was your age, you can thank your godfather for that one.” He mumbles, while he still held resentment towards Sirius, Remus and James for what happened that night he doesn’t blame them as much as he uses to, well maybe just Sirius. Harry started to feel sleepy and had trouble keeping his eyes open as he felt himself being put down on the bed. “How did you become a wolf? Was it Remus?” He asked, Harry, turned his head towards him and blinked at him as he shook his head once again.   
“Greyback, Voldemort decide not to kill me but turn me in Dumbledore’s worst nightmare.” He said, with a yawn. Severus frowned as he waved his wand over the teen and cleaned him up before he tucked under the sheets. “Ummm I let Remus re-bite me.”He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.   
“Clever boy.” He thought letting Remus bite him would change ownership, meaning Greyback won’t have control over him…not much… he thinks. He sighs as he runs his fingers through his own hair as he looked at the sleeping beauty in his bed. His own wolf was howling at the thought of someone poisoning their mate, Harry’s heat will hit the teen hard and there is no way the boy can escape from it… I should call Remus…he thinks to himself as he places a kiss on the teen’s forehead and turns to leave. Turning off the light and closing the door to. 

He was sat drinking rather a strong batch of fire whiskey when the fireplace roared into life and a tawny-haired man stepped out with a worried look on his face. He stood straight and looked at the potion master who hands out another glass of whisky for him. “Drink you will need it.” He mumbled.   
“You said Harry is unwell?” He asked as he looked around the private chambers. “Why did you ask me here and not in the hospital wing?” He asked,  
“Did you know that Dumbledore was feeding Harry Tenstails.” Remus froze as if he becomes stone.  
“T-Tenstails?” He whispered, “Why?” He asked, he looked down at the drink in his hand and downed it quickly before walking over to Severus and poured himself another drink.  
“You didn’t know?” The potion asked.   
“No, if I did I would have put a stop to it. H-How long has he…”  
“2 to 3 years,” Severus muttered as he poured himself another drink. Remus paced as he now nursed his whisky “It seems Dumbledore didn’t want anyone to know that his weapon was an omega or a werewolf.”  
“Fuck, I knew something was wrong when I couldn’t sleep omega scent. But I thought it was because he was covering his scent I didn’t think Dumbledore would poison him!” He snarled, as he ran his fingers through his hair before looking at the potion master. “What are we going to do?”

Severus was quiet for a moment as he took a mouthful of his drink and looked up at the wolf “He’s my mate.” He told him, Remus tilted his head and stared at him “His heat will hit hard, he will either need the alpha that bites him to help or his mate.” He told him.  
“How do you know he is your mate?” Remus growled, Severus respected that the wolf was protecting his cub but out of two choices he hopes Remus wouldn’t think of Fenrir.   
“His scent, as the Tenstail potion broke down and stopped working his omega scent was everywhere.” He growled softly “Remus I know I’m not the best choice to be his mate but my wolf has decided.” He told him.   
“Well, Merlin’s blue balls.” He mumbled as he downed his drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke up his mouth his mouth was dry, his tongue felt like sandpaper his head hurt like a herd of hippogriff are having a fight. He groaned and rolled onto his side and buried his head into the pillow and for a moment he laid there in between the realms of awake and asleep. With his face buried in the pillow, he breathed in the scent of the alpha and he couldn’t help but shiver and curl up on the bed. Then it hit him that he was laying in the bed of the alpha, pushing himself up he looked around the black and gold bedchambers of the alpha it took him a little while longer to remember how he ended up in the bed of an alpha and whose bed it was. “Shit.”

He pushed himself off the bed and looked down at the black PJs and frowned as he looked around the room, his legs still felt like jelly as he walked over to the door and open it up and looked out into the living area of Snape’s private chambers. “Well, Merlin’s blue balls.” He heard Remus say “Have you told him?”   
“No, not yet, I am still getting over the shock of finding out.” Severus mumbled, “I’m worried how he will react; I know I haven’t been nice to him.” Remus made puff noise and Harry smiled at the wolf and carried on watching them.   
“That is an understatement Severus; you will need to a lot of work to get that boy to see you as a mate.”   
“MATE!” Harry yelled both wolves turned to face him as the teen slapped a hand over his mouth as he looked at the two men with wide eyes. It was Remus that spoke first and smiled as he opens his arms to him.  
“Come here pup.” 

Remus held out his arms to the dark haired teen and Harry moved towards him. “How are you feeling?” Snape asked Harry, looked at him as he pressed his face into the wolf’s chest.   
“Still feel like jelly all over, my mouth tastes like I have been eating one of Sirius’ meals and my head hurts.” He tells them, Severus stands up and walks over a small sideboard and picks up another potion. “Please no more potions.” Harry let out a whine.   
“You will like this one; it will stop your head from hurting and make you feel better.” He smiled at him, as he reached out with his other hand and stroked the side of Harry’s face; the teen couldn’t help but smile back and nuzzle the alpha’s hand.   
“Come on pup drink up, we have a lot to talk about.” He rubs the teens back as Harry pulls back and blushes as he drinks from the potion bottle. 

He shivers as he felt the potion go through him, open his eyes he sighed as he looked up at Remus and Severus. “Now have this.” Remus hands him a glass of whisky and lets him drink it, Harry took a sip and sighed when the foul taste in his mouth disappeared. Severus looked up at   
“Are you hungry?” Severus asked, Harry, tilted his head thinking about it and found himself nodding. Severus called for one of the house elves from the kitchen and asked them to be food and tea for them. Harry sat on the floor and looked towards the sofa and the two men that sat there. He started food appeared on the small coffee table and once he started to eat he couldn’t stop, he hasn’t been this hungry in a long time. 

He stopped and thought about Dumbledore and how he betrayed him, he was only 14 when Fenrir to bite him, the alpha wolf enjoys toying with him. When he was finally able to break free from the wolf and return back to Hogwarts the damage was done. “Harry?” The teen looked up at Remus and sees the worry on the wolf’s face “Cub w need to talk about Tenstail.” Harry looked up at Remus and frowned; he swallowed his food and looked from one to the other.   
“Tenstail?” He asked, “You mean the potion to suppress my heats and to stop me smelling like an omega?”  
“Yes!” They both growled Harry, frowned and looked down at his plate of food, suddenly not feeling hungry.  
“Oh is that what it’s called.” He whispered Severus, turned to the other wolf who shared his worry about Dumbledore’s behaviour to Harry.  
“It’s a dangerous potion Harry, it could have killed you.” Remus told him the teen still didn’t look up “It was a band for a reason. How Dumbledore even got it I-I don’t know.” He poured himself a glass of whisky forgetting his tea.  
“I thought you made it.” He nodded to Severus; the potion master wrinkled his nose and shook his head as he nursed his whisky.   
“No, I would never make it!” He snarled, Harry whimpered as he tilted his head offering up his throat to the angry alpha.   
“S-Sorry alpha.” Remus elbowed the dark-haired alpha in the side and growled at him, Severus coughed and glared at Remus before looking back at Harry and sighed.   
“I’m sorry Harry.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes and groaned into his hands, he really wasn’t good with omegas “I know you heard about me saying you’re my mates.” The teen nodded as he looked back up at him and waited for Snape to continue. “In a couple of days, you will have your heat.” Harry whimpered and looked at Remus in panic.   
“No please…” Harry begged, “There must be something I-I can take?” He asked, as he rose to his knees and looked at the two wolves.  
“There is nothing to stop this from happening; you told Severus you were put on Tenstail not long after you were bitten?” The wolf asked the teen nodded as tears started to well up in his eyes. 

Harry moved over to the two wolves and climbed into Remus’ lap “Was this his bite or mine?” He whispered as he kissed the top of the shaking teen’s head.   
“His, Dumbledore said it was for the best that no one could control me if I was on it, they would all think I’m an alpha.” He sobbed into Remus’ chest, with his free hand the tawny-haired wolf reached out for the potion master’s hand. Snap gave his hand to Remus and watched as he placed its hand on a patch of Harry’s skin by his ankle. The teen whimpered at the touch of the alpha and looked at the dark-haired alpha.   
“I’m sorry Harry; we would love to stop this from happening. We have to let it take its course and you will have Severus help.” Remus told him softly, he hated to do this to Harry but if he didn’t have someone with him during this heat it would make things worse. 

The teen bites his bottom lip and crawled over to Severus’ lap and buried his face into the alpha’s throat and mumbled: “Not safe here.” Harry tells them. Snape rubbed his back as he looked at the other wolf.  
“Where would be safe?” Severus asked as he held him close rubbing his back.   
“Anywhere he doesn’t know of.”


End file.
